While continuous track vehicles can provide greater traction and versatility than wheeled vehicles, a common problem found in continuous track vehicles is that the track surface is susceptible to loss of traction on soft, slick surfaces, such as mud and snow. In these conditions the cavities of the track can fill with the loose mud or snow material, converting the track into a large, low-friction surface.
Conventional track assemblies for continuous track vehicles comprise a series of interlocking shoes having connecting links and center guides serving as connecting devices between each shoe unit. The primary purpose of the center guides is to engage and align the track with the drive and suspension system.
There are a number of alteration devices aimed at addressing various traction conditions. For example, a device for altering a continuous track vehicle to operate on paved roads without damaging the pavement surface is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,511 to Hattori. Hattori describes a detachable elastic pad to protect a road surface from damage caused by a tracked vehicle. The pads described in Hattori would not, however, increase traction on soft, slick surfaces, such as mud and snow.
Other alteration devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,310 to Cartwright, describes a flexible grouser structure that provides traction and shock absorption for continuous track vehicles. Cartwright describes a device that attaches to the track and deflects upon impact with the ground in order to soften the riding characteristics of tracked vehicles. In heavy duty continuous track vehicles, however, flexible grouser structures would deteriorate quickly due to loading that exceeds material strength capabilities.
U.S. Pat. App. 2013/0049452 to Burling describes a rigid traction bar device that extends across the track providing extra traction. Specifically, Burling describes a right angle bar that attaches to both sides of the track and extends across the width of the track. Because the Burling device fastens to the outside edges of the track with the bar lying across the track, it is susceptible to loosening, movement, and detaching from the track. This fastening method is especially concerning with heavy duty continuous track vehicles which require a high level of track integrity.
A permanent improvement to continuous track vehicles to address slick terrain are tracks specifically made for mud and snow having aggressive tread built into the track shoes. Unfortunately, these special tracks are expensive to make and require large investments in time and labor to in order to convert between the original track and the high-traction track.
Since continuous tracked vehicles are used in all terrains, there is a need in the industry for a cheap and efficient way to increase traction of heavy duty continuous track vehicles when used in mud, snow and ice covered terrains.